Vehicle climate control systems include heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) systems for adjusting the vehicle cabin temperature. The HVAC system can deliver heated or cooled air to the vehicle interior to achieve a desired temperature inside the vehicle cabin. Some vehicles are equipped with secondary comfort features, such as heated or cooled seats, for additionally addressing occupant comfort. These features are typically stand-alone devices that function separately from the HVAC system.
Electrified vehicles present unique climate control challenges. For example, achieving desired comfort levels inside the vehicle cabin of an electrified vehicle must be balanced against maximizing the driving range of the electrified vehicle.